iCant Hide Anymore
by GobblestheWarrior
Summary: "I don't know when or how the hell this started, or how I got here, all I know is that right now, I'm staring at a picture of this kid and thinking he's the most miraculous thing on this Earth, when I know very well that he's not."
1. Prolouge

**Gobbles is back, and she's starting fresh again! :D**

**Did you miss me? :D**

**...no?**

**Whatever, not like I missed YOU either.**

**Okay, I kinda did. Escecially you, Paula. Yep, the one reading this back in Oklahoma.**

**Woah, that'd be so cool if there was actually an Oklahomianeeshan named Paula reading this. :D**

**I'm sorry to announce, that I'm discontinuing all my other stories.**

**But please, anyone who wants to continue, do so! :D**

**Actually, that's a challange.**

**Whoever comes up with the best ending to iMust Not Eat Meat will...uhmm...**

**Oh crudd.**

**I've actually never done one of these contest things before.**

**Uhm, leave a review and let me know what the prize should be for best ending to iMust Not Eat Meat.**

**Anyway, I am proud to introduce, iCan't Hide Anymore.**

**This is more of an intro kinda thing.**

**It's based on real guy problems I have, unlike the other stuff I have, when I didn't like anyone.**

**But yeah, you don't really care about my social life.**

**THATSCOOL. WHATEVEER. /3**

**Aheeem. Just...just read.**

Crap. That's all I can say at a time like this. Crap.

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap.

I honestly have no clue what's going on right now.

I don't know when or how the hell this started, or how I got here,

All I know is that right now, I'm staring at a picture of this kid and thinking he's the most miraculous thing on this Earth.

And I know very well that he's not.

Okay, he kind of is.

Oh God, he really isn't.

Well, maybe just a litte.

...Crap.

Stupid Freddie.

Is it weird that I wanna kiss him and throw a rock at his head at the same time?

The kid is a total dork.

And he must have put some weird dork spell on me, because these dumb emotion things are turning me into one too.

When I found out Wendy liked him, and that he liked her back,

I suddenly wanted to back down, 'cause I didn't want to ruin their happiness.

Last week, that was one of my favourite hobbies.

Stupid Carly.

I really shouldn't have told her about him.

She's the one who started calling him Chandler.

Which is kinda, sorta, the gayest code name to exist.

She keeps leaving him little hints for me, and its kinda pissing me off.

She thinks I should "tell him how I feel and open up about my feelings."

To be honest, I'd rather stick a fork in my ear and repeatedly stab my brain.

Stupid me.

The kid is supposed to disgust me.

He's supposed to be everything I hate jam-packed into one little nerd.

And for some reason, I've been obsessively listening to Taylor Swift.

Yuck.

Stupid Wendy.

Honestly, in the past year, she's become a total slut.

She had a crush on like, six different guys this year.

And I've only had eyes for one guy.

Oh, and that super passionate crush on Freddie?

Went away in a week.

Poor Freddie.

He doesn't know.

Carly told me he's going to ask Wendy out, because he somehow found out about her week long crush.

And I know he's going to get hurt.

But I can't tell him that he doesn't like him.

That's gonna hurt him even more.

Poor Wendy.

Because if she does hurt him,

I'm gonna snap her neck.


	2. A Stupid Meaningless Dream

**Heey there(:**

**So, the first chapter doesn't really follow the timeline, I think it's more like a prologue type of thing. **

**Pay attention to the dates before each chappiee(:**

**Hope you guys don't get confused(: **

**So yeah, enjoy(:**

January 4th, 2010.

It all started with a dream.

A stupid, meaningless dream.

There I am, alone.

Surrounding me is plain, white, emptiness.

Like something you see in movies.

Where you're in one, huge white room.

Except it isn't a room.

There are no walls.

No ceiling.

Just a big, empty space.

I look around me, but nothing is there.

At first I start to panic.

_Where am I?_ I think.

_Where's Carly? Spencer? Freddie?_

And then I see him.

He appears out of nowhere,

And he almost starts to glow.

Something about the way he looks just makes my heart jump.

He's beautiful.

His chocolate brown eyes look deep into mine.

He has a grin on his face as he walks towards me.

I walk in his direction, to get closer to him faster.

He approaches me.

He gets closer.

So close our noses almost touch.

He grabs me by my waist.

My heart pounds rapidly.

He pulls me in as if to kiss me.

I shut my eyes with anticipation.

But he never does.

He just stands there,

His arm around my waist,

His lips only an inch away from mine.

So I lean towards him.

But I'm stuck.

I cannot move.

I can't reach his lips.

I think I am trapped.

Like I can't move at all.

But then I move back a little bit.

I can only move backwards.

_I can only move backwards._

And all this time,

He isn't even making an attempt to get closer.

I'm trying.

_Why isn't he?_

Why is it so hard to get close to him?

Why can't I move.

Suddenly, I realize I've been here too long.

_She_ appears behind him, and he turns around to face her.

I try to pull him back, but he's getting bigger.

_Or am I getting smaller?_

I am shrinking.

I tug on his pant leg to get his attention,

To tell him I'm still here,

But by now he's staring lovingly into her eyes.

She wraps his arms around his neck, and they get close.

_Closer than we were._

As their lips meet, things seem to happen in slow motion

And the second they begin to feel each other's embrace,

A powerful force comes out of nowhere pulls me away.

I scream, but they're too consumed in each other to notice.

Until I vanish.

Until I no longer matter.

Unimportant,

Unloved,

_Forgotten._

And then I woke.

And for some reason, my heart raced for the rest of the night.

A feeling I could not find the words to describe.

Both revolting, and yet, absolutely perfect in every way.

And at that moment, a horrible thought flickered through my brain.

_Kind of like Freddie._

**SNEAK PEAK AT NEXT CHAPTER:**

_**And for some reason, I always feel like it's worth it. Because that tingle, that empty feeling in my heart, it gives me such a rush, I can't help but smile.**_


End file.
